


You Cannot Keep Spring from Coming

by Baneismydragon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Divorce, F/M, Family Feels, Flowers, Lots of Symbolism, Non magic AU, Recovery, Starting Over, friendship feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-07 23:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10372194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneismydragon/pseuds/Baneismydragon
Summary: In the wake of his failed relationship- 24 year old media darling Adrien Agreste struggles to start over with the help of family and friends. The road to recovery is never easy, but no pain lasts forever and while you can cut all the flowers- you cannot keep spring from coming.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [demistories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/demistories/gifts).



> WOW- This story. I am not going to lie, I struggled a LOT when trying to come up with this one. I LOVE demistories work and I was just agonizing for weeks about what I could write since I always see challenges like this as a way to show my appreciation for the authors I am writing for. With only 2 clear things in mind- Flowers and AU- and 4 failed drafts of other stories I was up sick, listening to my favorite musical (The Secret Garden) and it got me thinking about a lot of the themes of that book and how they applied to this challenge. This fic was spawned as a result. 
> 
> Each chapter is based around a particular flower and its meaning. 
> 
> As per usual I got a LITTLE carried away so this is only the beginning of this story. ^_^;;; Hopefully you won't mind! It's been a genuine joy to write and I am looking forward to continuing it well past this challenge! 
> 
> Hope you like it, and happy Spring!!!

You can cut all the flowers, but you cannot keep Spring from coming

~Pablo Neruda

 

A Bouquet of wilted flowers

Adrien fidgeted as he sat in the still too large dining room, waiting. Sometimes it felt as though all he had ever done in this room was wait. Wait for tutors, wait for his meals, wait to see if his father would ever make it home from work in time to join him…

Maybe he would get lucky and Gabriel’s decade long streak of absentee parenting would continue for another day or so. It had been easy enough to slink back into the house at two in the morning with Nathalie’s help and disappear into his old room. If he was lucky, his father would have already headed into the office without being any wiser as to his arrival.

Just a day or two, was that really so much to ask? A little bit of time to build up his defenses. To tape together the battered pieces of his broken heart and wounded pride before the inevitable judgement set it. Wasn’t it bad enough his entire catastrophe of a life was plastered all over every gossip magazine in existence? Didn’t he deserve some time to wallow in his own misery?

“Adrien?”

No such luck.

“Good morning father,” he said, not bothering to look up from his plate of untouched food. “I hope this isn’t a problem. I know I wasn’t supposed to be back in Paris for another two weeks but with things being how they are I thought it was best…

I’ve already started making some enquiries about apartments and Nathalie said-“

The words died in his throat as he heard the scratching groan of a chair being pulled back, and the telltale sound of rustling fabric. Adrien took a deep breath and for the first time in 2 years looked up and met his father’s eyes.

“Adrien,” Gabriel said again, softer this time. “This is your home, no matter how you may feel about it. You are always welcome here.”

“Thanks,” Adrien murmured, hating the prickling of tears he could feel burning behind his eyes and forcing himself not to look away for more than a second. He studied his father. Not much had changed in the time he had been gone. His suit was still impeccably pressed, hair expertly styled and coiffed- If a little grayer perhaps than it had been before. Even in his late 50’s, Gabriel Agreste still cut quite the imposing figure. But for once the condemning disdain that usually colored his expression seemed absent, his pale blue eyes narrowed instead with something that almost looked like concern.

“I’ll try not to disrupt your schedule while I’m here,” Adrien said dropping his gaze at last.

Gabriel stiffened, opening his mouth like he was going to argue but then seemed to think better of it. Instead he let out a weary sigh and leaned back in his chair.

“I am sorry,” Gabriel said at last, eyes fixed on the window, “that things didn’t work out with Miss Rossi.”

“You never wanted me to marry her in the first place,” Adrien replied before he could stop himself. He wondered if there was any chance that the universe could just open up a hole that he could crawl through. The last thing he needed right now was to be picking fights with his semi-estranged father. “I guess you were right,” he tried to continue with a forced laugh, “I should have listened-“

“Adrien, I never wanted this for you,” Gabriel interrupted, “I should have handled it better. Perhaps if I had been more involved in your life I could have. Just because I believed the marriage was a mistake doesn’t mean I wanted to disregard your feelings, I should have made that more clear and supported your relationship.”

“Father you couldn’t even bring yourself to give more than a three sentence toast at my very public wedding, I don’t think supporting my relationship was in the cards,” Adrien said bitterly, his eyes fixing on the large bouquet in the center of the table. Nathalie must have been working on some sort of major project or things had gone significantly lax in his absence because the flowers were wilting. He could see brown tendrils creeping along the petal edges and the once vibrant leaves  fading to a sickly yellow. There was a brittleness to the blossoms, like a single touch would cause them to crumble.

“I can support your happiness, regardless of who you find it with,” Gabriel said quietly.

“Yeah, happiness. Looks like you don’t have to worry about supporting that for a while.”

“Adrien, my feelings for Miss Rossi-“

“Lila.”

“-Lila,” he amended with a nod, “aside, you were only 22. That is far too young to marry a girl you had only been seeing for 6 months.”

“You and mom got married at 22,” Adrien argued, although his tone sounded less defiant and more desperate than he cared to admit.

“Your mother and I were lucky. We had also already been together for five years.”

“I know,” Adrien said softly. “I just…” he looked up at his father, “I thought we would be happy.”

Gabriel said nothing, instead rising from his chair and much to Adrien surprise coming over and wrapping his arms around his son’s shoulders.

This time Adrien didn’t bother to hold back the tears.

For the first time in almost a decade he allowed himself to weep into his father’s embrace.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily of the Valley

“Yes this will do, it looks lovely. Thank you, Nathalie.”

Adrien walked into the dining room to see his father examining a large arrangement of Lilies and Ivy. After a final Nod of approval, Nathalie gathered up the display and hurried off, probably to see that it was delivered wherever it needed to go.

It was strange to see his father sitting there, pouring over some paperwork as he sipped thoughtfully on his macchiato.  Yet in an unprecedented move, the man had been here every morning since Adrien’s arrival a week earlier, enjoying a leisurely breakfast before heading into the office. Adrien couldn’t say if this was some new habit that had developed over the last 2 year or if his father was purposely making an effort to be home. He wasn’t sure he had the courage to ask.

“What are the flower’s for?” Adrien asked instead, sliding into his seat and giving a quick nod of thanks as one of the servants placed a mug of coffee and a small glass of juice in front of him.

His father looked up at him with an owlish expression of surprise. “Tomorrow is the first of the month.”

“Oh,” Adrien flushed, “of course. I didn’t even think… sorry. I haven’t really been paying attention to the calendar much.”

Gabriel’s expression softened. “That’s understandable given the circumstances.” He gave an embarrassed cough. “I had actually been meaning to say-“ he hesitated.

“Is something wrong?” Adrien asked nervously as a tray of assorted pastries was set down on the table.

“No, nothing is wrong,” Gabriel said, waving away the servants, “I just… I took the liberty of clearing my schedule tomorrow afternoon. I was hoping…” he trailed off again looking more uncomfortable than Adrien had seen him in years. “I was hoping that we could take some time to talk.”

“Oh…” Adrien said stupidly, his hand frozen midway to the breakfast tray.

“Of course if you already have plans-”

“No. No it’s fine, I don’t have anything. I haven’t taken any new contracts since…” 

“Since Lila,” his father finished for him unable to completely mask the faint trace of disdain even as he made the effort to say her name. At least now Adrien couldn’t really fault him for it. 

“A wise decision,” Gabriel continued taking another small sip of his drink, “I must admit I do not know many people who would have been able to handle maintaining their professional obligations while dealing with everything you have for the last 4 months. I would say a break is well deserved.” 

Adrien was sure his mouth was hanging open like a fish at the unexpected compliment. 

“It’s just work. It really wasn’t that big a deal.” 

“Nonsense. I have been working in this industry for longer than you have been alive, most models in your situation would have either cancelled or have been a weeping mess on the studio floor. Yet you managed to fulfill all your contracts admirably, from what I understand.” 

For a half moment the part of him that had spent a lifetime dealing with his father’s overprotective nature flared at the idea that he had been spied on, until he remembered that everything he did professionally was practically public knowledge at this point. As a leading figure in the fashion industry Gabriel would have hardly needed to go out of his way to know how Adrien was doing at his work.  

“Thank you,” he said at last, snatching up a pastry not even paying attention to what kind. 

“Don’t mention it,” his father said. “I will probably be late at the office tonight so you will be on your own for dinner this evening.” 

“It’s not like I’ve never had dinner here by myself,” Adrien joked then shoved his pasty into his mouth as he realized the implication of what he had just said. He wonder if this was his subconscious way of trying to destroy this new and unnerving attitude his father was showing before he could get attached. Perhaps he knew he wasn’t up for dealing with any more disappointment. 

“Adrien,” his father began and Adrien braced himself for the certain scolding. “I know that I have been a terrible father.” 

Adrien blinked. “What?” 

“When your mother died, I didn’t handle things well. I threw myself into my work and didn’t take the time to think about how my actions would affect you. I have never been the most emotional person and I wrongly assumed that it was better to leave you on your own. I took it for granted that you knew that I loved you, and made no real effort to prove as much. It was wrong of me. I am sorry.” 

Adrien tried to respond but his throat was dry. He simply noddeed. 

“Somehow, in spite of this, you still managed to grow into an exemplary young man. Regardless of how things have gone, you have done nothing you should be ashamed of. Perhaps if I had been more attentive you would not have been so desperate for emotional fulfillment that you rushed headlong into a relationship with the first person who offered it to you.” 

“I didn’t marry Lila because she was the first person to show me any affection,” Adrien argued, but he couldn’t help but feel warmed at his father’s words. “If that were the case I would have married Chloe.” 

His father snorted, attempting to screw his face into its normal stern expression. “Thank heaven for small mercies,” he said.

“Especially seeing how she prefers women anyways. The press would have had a field day with that.” 

“She what?” Gabriel gaped.

“Come on you have to know, it’s not like she has been particularly subtle about it.” 

“I don’t exactly keep up to date on the latest tabloids.” 

A soft cough from the doorway drew their attention and Nathalie poked her head in apologetically. 

“Pardon the intrusion sir, but you have a meeting at 9.” 

“Of course, thank you Nathalie,” Gabriel said, wiping his mouth with his napkin and standing up. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow afternoon,” he said  with a final nod to Adrien before heading to the door.

“Father?”

“Yes Adrien?” 

“Can I come with you tomorrow?” he asked hesitantly. It had been two years since he had spent the majority of the day in his father’s company, and almost six since the last time he had joined him for his monthly visit to the mausoleum. 

“Of course,” his father replied quietly. “Do you want me to send a car for you in the morning?”

“I can meet you at the office.”

“11:00 then.”

Adrien nodded and his father turned and left, Nathalie as always trailing along behind him. 

Adrien pick up another pastry and ate it, not really tasting anything at all. 

He didn’t know what he had expected when he came back to Paris in the wake of his disastrous relationship, but this was certainly not it. 

Still, he couldn’t crush the small sprig of hope that maybe, just maybe, things were finally starting to look up. 

He would have to buy some flowers tomorrow.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meaning Chapter 2- Lily of the Valley: Return to Happiness/ You make my life complete
> 
> (Also- Ivy- friendship and wedded happiness)


	3. Chapter 3

Iris

“I got the job! I got it, I got it, I got it!” 

Adrien heard the voice before he saw the figure attached to it. Perhaps if he had been paying more attention to where he was going and less on his text conversation with Chloe he might have been able to avoid the impending crash. 

“I can’t believe I got the- OOOOWWWWW!”

Adrien felt his feet fly out from under him as something whirled into him sending his cell phone, his umbrella, and the large bouquet of flowers he had just purchased, flying. He fell to the ground, his unintentional attacker landing atop him with a high pitched squeak. 

“I am so sorry!” 

Adrien bit back a groan as the young woman on top of him elbowed him in the gut in her haste to get off of him. 

“I’m such a clutz, I just…” The girl fell silent and Adrien found himself face to face with a pair of wide, startlingly blue eyes.  For several moments they just stared at each other, their faces a matching shade of crimson. 

Freckles, Adrien thought as he tried to gain control over his own brain, she has freckles. Lila had always hated freckles. 

He jerked out of his trance and climbed back onto his feet, pulling her up with him. 

“Here, let me help you,” he said bending down to start retrieving their scattered belongings only to be waved off. 

“No, I got this! It was my fault I wasn’t watching where I was going,” she snatched up his umbrella and phone and tossed them to him before hurrying around to grab her own purse and the hopefully not too badly mangled bouquet. “I was just so excited, I pretty much landed my dream job. Not that that’s any excuse to be running over gorgeous strangers in the street, or anybody else for that matter. Sorry I babble when I am nervous.” 

“It’s ok,” Adrien laughed as strange girl began brushing the dirt and dust off her coat, “as long as you’re ok.”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said her face still a brilliant shade of pink. “Here.” She thrust the bouquet into his face and it took everything Adrien had to stifle a sneeze. “Hopefully I didn’t damage them too much.”

“They look fine.”

“Are they for your wife?” she ask, glancing at the wedding ring he still hadn’t had the heart to remove.

“My mother,” he replied, “I’m actually not married,” he blushed at her confused look, “not anymore anyways.”

“Oh,” the girl said with a look of wide eyed horror, “oh, I am so sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“Well I am sure your mother will love the flowers.”

“She passed away when I was 14.”

“Oh… oh my God. You just have the worst luck ever! All the women in your life are dying and here I am running you over like some deranged football fan, you poor man! Do you want me to buy you something, coffee? a cookie? I mean I know that won’t really make anything better I just… oh god please let me stop talking now…”

“It’s ok,” Adrien said the corners of his mouth twisting into the beginnings of a smile. “And my wife didn’t die, she just left me.”

“Oh well that’s great!  _ I mean… _ No! Not great, that’s terrible. I am so sorry. But at least she isn’t dead right? I mean unless you would rather that she is dead, although that’s a kind of horrible thing to wish on someone and you don’t really strike me as a terrible person. Not that I really know you, I mean I literally only ran into you on the street and for all I know you might be some sort of crazy serial killer and that’s why your wife left, but I… I am making a complete idiot of myself aren’t I?”

Adrien stared at the babbling girl for about a half second before he burst into laughter.

“Actually it’s kind of refreshing,” he said once he had regained his breath. “I haven’t laughed like that in a long time.”

“Well then hurray for me and my babbling then,” she laughed dropping into a teasing curtsy. “Oh,” she reached down and picked up a flower that had escaped from the arrangement, “looks like one fell out. What sort of flower is this anyways?”

“Iris. They were my mom’s favorite.”

Her eyes softened, looking at him with an expression of genuine compassion. “Here,” she said holding out the flower.

“Keep it,” Adrien shrugged, “I don’t trust myself trying to wrestle it back into the set,” he nodded at the elaborately ribboned bouquet.

“Why thank you,” she smiled, “I will treasure it forever.” She shot him a teasing wink and Adrien laughed again. “I really am sorry I ran into you,” she said with another soft blush.

“I’m not,” Adrien said, and once again found himself lost in her mesmerizing gaze. 

A loud roar of thunder echoed and they both looked up at the darkening sky.

“Oh great, my dress is going to get ruined,” she muttered miserably. “Well I had better go, I need to get across town before I get soaked.”

“Here,” Adrien said holding out his umbrella chuckling under his breath again at her shell-shocked expression. “I only need to make it a couple more blocks.”

“I couldn’t-“

“I insist.”

“but how am I supposed to return it?”

“I have other umbrellas,” he shrugged, “besides, it’s not every day I get to play the hero.” He smiled at her, not his usual wide model smile but a genuine one. It felt unfamiliar on his face.

“Thank you,” she said quietly reaching out and taking hold of the umbrella as another crack of thunder echoed in the distance and the first few drops or rain began to fall.

“Well,” he glanced up at the clouds, “that would be my cue to run. Have a good rest of your day Mlle, and congratulations!” and with a final wave he sped off towards his father’s office.

…

Marinette opened the umbrella mechanically and stared after the retreating stranger until he disappeared around the corner she had come around herself only minutes before. The rain began to fall in earnest around her, but she made no move to head back to her small apartment as she toyed with the flower in her hand.

The shrill ringing of her cell phone startled her out of her trance and she pulled it out with trembling fingers.

“Hello?”

“Oh my GOD!! You got the job! I am so proud of you!” Alya’s voice screamed from the speaker and Marinette laughed holding the phone away from her face. “We need to celebrate right now! Seriously get home and I am going to make us the best meal ever, complete with Champagne. I mean real Champagne not just the cheap stuff.”

“Sure,” Marinette replied giving one final look to the place where the stranger had disappeared, hoping against hope that maybe he would come back, “sure that sounds great.”

“Mari? What’s going on? You just got hired as a junior designer for Gabriel. You know, that dream job you have been telling me about since forever? Shouldn’t you be screaming and dancing in the streets?”

“I was,” Marinette said turning away and beginning her long walk home, “turns out dancing can be a bit of a hazard.”

“I sense a story here,” Alya said, “what happened?”

Marinette glanced down at the Iris and smiled. “I think I fell in love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower meaning: Iris- Hope, Promised Love


	4. Chapter 4

Lilac

  
  


“Adrichou! Where are you hiding, I know you’re here?” 

Adrien was attempting to relax in the back garden when he heard the shrieking sound of what could only be his childhood friend.  He didn’t answer, instead deliberately turning the page of the mystery novel he was halfheartedly attempting to read. 

 

“I swear to god if you are avoiding me so that you can just skulk around- oh! There you are!” Chloe cooed as she trotted down the steps carrying a large box. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” 

“If by looking everywhere you mean you ask the staff where I was,” Adrien said with a small wave not bothering to get up from his comfortable seat. 

“That’s still looking,” Chloe said, placing her box on the ground and coming over to glower over him, “it just means I was smart about it.” 

“It’s good to see you Chloe,” Adrien said closing his book and giving her a sheepish smile.

“Don’t change the subject!” Chloe growled, “You told me that you weren’t going to be in Paris until Saturday. Yet here it is a sunny Wednesday afternoon, and here  _ you _ are! I had to find out from my father,  _ MY FATHER _ that you were back. Who found out from  _ your _ father, who last I heard you were barely speaking to! And while I am glad to see that some attempt at a reconciliation is happening at chez Agreste, I cannot believe that you didn’t call me!”

“I’m sorry Chlo,” Adrien said, figuring it was easier just to go along with her. 

“Good,” she said with a nod. “Now where is it?” 

“Where is what?” 

“My present. You just came back from a 2 year stint in Italy, I expect a present.”

Adrien stood up and pulled a sprig of Lilac blossoms off the the tree he was sitting under. 

“Here,” he tossed it to her. “Happy I am back from Italy day” he sat back down and stifled a snicker at her irritated expression. 

“Is that really the best you can do?” Chloe teased tucking the flowers into the band of her ponytail anyways. 

“I’m sorry, gift giving wasn’t really on the forefront of my mind when I was all but fleeing the country to escape the flaming ruins of my failed marriage.” 

Chloe simply rolled her eyes. 

“Well then I definitely get to claim the superior friend card this time.”

“Why is that?” 

“Because I brought you a present.” She trotted back and picked up the box, then carried it over placing it down in front of him with a victorious smirk.

The box shook. 

“Chloe what is that?” he asked warily. 

“I told you it’s your present.” 

Adrien hesitantly picked up the box and opened it, only to be pounced upon by a large, irritated black cat. 

“Chloe…”

“Surprise!” 

“You got me a cat?” 

“Yes. Now you have something to love and cuddle, so you won’t be tempted to take back that skank when she comes crawling back once her little tryst is done.”

“Lila is not a skank.” 

“She most definitely is a skank.” 

“Chlo-”

“I know she’s a skank, all my friends agree that she is a skank, your father definitely thinks she’s a skank.”

“I don’t think my father has ever used the word skank in his life.” 

“Well, he’s thought it and come up with some long winded Shakespearean way to say it.” 

Adrien couldn’t really argue that point.

“Why on earth would you get me a cat?” Adrien asked, raising his eyebrow. 

“It’s a breakup cat. They’re good for you.” 

“What makes you think I would even _ want  _ a cat?”

Chloe picked the animal up from where it had curled into Adrien’s lap, ignoring it’s hiss of protest, and wiggled it back and forth in front of his face. “Look at that face,” Chloe sing-songed as the cat glowered with an expression of absolute misery, “besides Adrikins, he is fat, lazy, and needs constant attention or he cries, so clearly he is just your type.” 

“Lila was not fat,” Adrien protested. Chloe shot him a triumphant smirk. “Or any of the other stuff,” he added weakly. 

“She left you to run off with some wanna be actor and tried to whine to the tabloids that SHE was the injured party. She is a worthless, no good, gold digging, harlot, and as your best friend I will continue to tell you that until you either realize that she never deserved you in the first place, or I die, whichever comes first.” 

Adrien took the cat, who seemed to be making a pathetic attempt at freedom, and cuddled it to his chest. Petting at the soft fur until he heard a contented purr. 

“I don’t even know if father will let me keep this guy until I find my own place.” 

“No take backs,” Chloe said quickly holding up her hands. “That thing is a menace. Seriously, it tried to eat my makeup, it sheds all over my clothes and I swear he hides my shoes. That animal is a plague.” 

“Heh, maybe that’s what I should call him. Plague.” 

“Yeah that’s a good way to freak out visitors. Here Plague! Is Plague in the house! Don’t worry daddy I caught Plague in the garden.” 

“Fine, Plagg then.” 

“That’s a stupid name.” 

“Well what name did the shelter give him?”

“I don’t know. Sabrina picked it out for me like a month ago.” 

“Well what have you been calling him?”

“Cat.” 

Adrien stared at her for a moment. “You don’t get to criticize my naming skills.” 

He scratched Plagg behind the ears and the cat let out an affectionate mew. “Why did you get a cat a month ago if you knew I wasn’t coming back until now?” 

“I didn’t think you were coming back until Saturday Mr. non-communicative.”

“Don’t change the subject Chlo.” 

“Ok fine, it might be a secondhand breakup cat. After my breakup with Justine, Sabrina thought it would be good for me to learn to be more responsible, or affectionate, or something stupid like that. God, you would think that years of friendship with me would have made that girl less idiotic, but no. It’s a good think I have such a high tolerance for stupidity in my friends.” 

“We are all eternally grateful for your patience,” Adrien said sarcastically. 

“Anyways, I figure that your breakup is definitely a much bigger deal than mine, so clearly YOU need the breakup cat.” 

“You just don’t want to take care of him, do you.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Adrien looked down at the cat in his arms and smiled. It might be nice to have a companion. 

“You’re a good friend Chloe.”

“I know.” 

“Arguably a terrible person-”

“Hey!” 

“But a good friend.” 

They sat in companionable silence for a while. Adrien picked up a small fallen branch of the lilac tree and teased his new cat, smiling at the creature’s antics as it fought to capture the elusive toy. Chloe seemed more than content to sit with him in the sunshine, fussing with her phone. It was nice. Relaxing. It was good to be home. 

 

“You do know you are taking me shopping on Friday now, right?” Chloe asked as she typed something into her phone. 

Adrien sighed. “Of course I am.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Flower meaning: Lilac- youth, first love, acceptance and sympathy


	5. Zinnias

Going shopping with Chloe had been a mistake. 

They had only been out for about an hour when the first paparazzi had shown up, the telltale snapping of the camera causing Adrien’s heart to sink. 

Chloe had been dismissive of the whole thing, insisting that the best tactic was to ignore them and let them continue to photograph from a distance. 

Unfortunately, about a half hour later distance wasn’t an option. 

Adrien had found himself exiting his fourth shoe boutique of the morning and crashing into a hoard of the insufferable stalkers, shoving microphones into his face and shouting questions at him. 

He had shot Chloe and Sabrina an apologetic smile, and fled. 

He tried not to think about what sort of photos would be popping up via social media the next day as he ran full tilt through the streets of Paris. 

When he thought he had at least a little distance between himself and the reporters, he turned a corner and hurried through into the first shop he came to, ducking behind a bookshelf and desperately trying to catch his breath. 

“Hey welcome to Zagland Comics and Games, can we help you find anything?” The clerk called out from where he had been lounging behind the counter. 

Adrien wondered if he could get away with just keeping silent until the coast was clear or if it was too impolite to brush of an innocent store employee just trying to do their job. 

“I’m fine,” he gasped out, leaning his head against the shelf in front of him, “just… browsing.” 

“Sure thing man, take your time.” 

Adrien heard the jingling sound of the doorbells as a new person entered into the shop. He tried to control his breathing as he slunk further back against the row of comics, hoping desperately that this was just a shop regular hoping to pick up their latest edition. 

Adrien picked up a comic and buried his nose in it. He heard footsteps behind him as the clerk once again called out his greeting. 

“Adrien Agreste?” 

Adrien didn’t respond but he couldn’t quite stop the reflexive flinch of his shoulders as he prepared for the incoming attack. 

“Adrien can I ask you a few questions about your return to Paris?” The man asked hurriedly, darting forward to hover uncomfortably close and thrusting his cellphone inches from Adrien’s face. “Does this mean that things are officially over with Miss Rossi?” 

“I have nothing to say on the subject,” Adrien sighed. He closed the comic and put it down, attempting to give the reporter the sort of glare his father had always used to cower people into submission. Sadly Adrien had never mastered that particular talent. 

“Are you planning on staying in Paris for the foreseeable future? Is there any truth to the rumors that the affair between Miss Rossi and Mr. Ellison had actually been going on for months before you found out?” 

“Look I-” 

“Begging your pardon,” a deep voice interrupted. 

Adrien  felt a light tap on his shoulder, and spun around to face the somewhat bored looking store clerk.

“We have your order waiting for you, sir. If you just head to the back room, the manager will go over it with you to make sure everything is correct.” 

The clerk handed him a slip of paper and then turned his attention to the aggravated looking reporter, sidestepping in front of Adrien and effectively becoming a barricade between them. “Hello sir, can I help you?” 

Adrien was about to protest that he had never been in this shop before in his life and couldn’t possibly HAVE an order waiting, when he glanced down at the slip in his hand. In hastily scrawled letters it simply said, _ I got this bro. _

“The back room you said?” Adrien asked, looking bewilderedly at his unexpected savior.  

“Yeah, there’s only one door, you can’t miss it.” 

Adrien fled to the back of the store, figuring he didn’t have anything to lose. 

“Mr Agreste-” The reporter called after him.

“I’m sorry, sir, only employees and customers with appointments are allowed in the back. Is there something I can help you with?” 

The voices died to a low murmur as Adrien shut the door to the back room, which turned out to be little more than a glorified storage closet. 

After a few tense minutes, he once again heard the chiming of the doorbells and breathed in a sigh of relief.

“You can come out now,” he heard the clerk call out, “your stalker didn’t seem to fancy listening to my stellar sales pitch on our vastly underrated Japanese hentai selection. Guy doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.”

Adrien came back out into the deserted shop to see the clerk returning to his seat behind the counter. 

“You can just chill here for a bit,” he said, gesturing to another chair beside him. “It’s unlikely anyone else is gonna come in before 2 at the earliest and I figure it’s best to give it a bit of time in case the tentacle-phob is lurking outside. Let him think you snuck out the back entrance.” 

“Thanks,” Adrien said gratefully, coming over and taking a seat next to his odd protector. 

For about 5 minutes they simply sat in companionable silence. Adrien let his gaze wander over the various displays while the clerk idly flipped through the large magazine he was holding. 

“What do you think of Zinnias?”

“For what?” Adrien replied cautiously. 

“For a wedding bouquet. I’ve been tasked with handling the music and the flowers.” 

“Oh, when’s the wedding?” 

“No idea. We only got engaged 3 weeks ago.” 

“Wow. Congratulations.” 

“Thanks,” he smiled the dopey lovesick grin of someone who knew they had found the love of their life. Then he glanced back and Adrien and grimaced apologetically. “Although I suppose it might be a bit insensitive asking you about weddings and whatnot.” 

“You know who I am?” Adrien said, a little disappointed.

The clerk shot him a wry smile. “My fiancee is an entertainment journalist, of course I know who you are.” He rolled his eyes affectionately and turned his attention back to his magazine. “Don’t worry, I am not about to attack you or start asking for an autograph or anything.” 

Adrien let out a small snort. “I appreciate that.” 

“I mean my fiancee will probably slap me upside the head for not calling her so she can try to get an interview, but don’t sweat it. I am a loyal follower of the bro code,” he winked. 

“I’m your bro?” Adrien asked, confused and, if he was being honest, a little touched. “Don’t you have to be, I donnow, friends  for stuff like that?” 

His comrade shot him a skeptical look over the rim of his glasses. “Wow. First- the fact that you are asking that makes me seriously question your social structure, and second- nah man. Being a bro means sticking up for all your fellow bros. New bros, old bros, girl bros…” 

“There are girl bros?” 

“Being a bro isn’t limited by gender my friend. What are they teaching you rich kids these days?” 

“Clearly not the finer points of bro conduct.”

“And they act like boarding schools are so superior.” 

“Actually I was homeschooled. I started modeling when I was 11 so I guess it made things easier.” 

“God you poor thing.”  

“That’s not something I hear everyday,” Adrien laughed. 

“Well that’s just because you are a world famous model and recent breakout moviestar. People just don’t have any sense of nuance.” He closed his magazine and tossed it on the counter with a disgusted sigh. “You know, for the record, you were the only decent part of that movie,” he said, “I mean they had everything going for them, budget, fan momentum, and then they just handed the project over to Emilio Rossi? I mean seriously, whose bright idea was that?” 

“I honestly don’t know.” 

“Exactly! No one knows! He was never going to give the movie the kind of nuance and heart it deserved. And casting Rochelle Delanois as Majestia? It’s like they were asking for failure.” 

“I guess,” Adrien muttered uncomfortably, not really sure what the etiquette for insulting a top grossing movie one had recently starred in was. 

“Of course people still ate it up, I mean even I gotta admit the action sequences were pretty fantastic and obviously I don’t have to tell you that you were fantastic.” 

Adrien blushed. Even after almost a year since the premiere of his film debut, he still hadn’t gotten used to this sort of attention. He had naively thought that being an internationally renowned model had shown him all there was to know about being a media darling. 

“Thanks,” he said awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck, “I appreciate you saying that.” 

His companion shrugged. “It’s the truth. It was refreshing to see a villain still be played as likeable, you know? And you were the only character that was even remotely close to canon. So were you always looking to get into acting?” 

“Actually they contacted my agent, the most I had done acting wise was a few perfume commercials. I was cast because they wanted someone who could pull off a skintight leather suit.” 

The clerk shot him an incredulous look before giving off a soft snort of laughter. “Figures. And you know the next one is gonna be ten times worse.”

“Lucky for me they killed my character, then.” 

The clerk smiled. “You’re funny. I’m Nino, by the way.”

“Adrien.”  

“So do you think you are gonna stick with acting?”

“Honestly I don’t know? I guess I’ll see where life takes me.” 

“Well,” Nino chuckled, “if you ever want an awesome project to work on that will pay you in macaroons and curry, my fiancee and I are trying to produce some video promo trailers for our comic. But I think it’s safe to say you’ll have better offers.” He stood up and checked his watch. “I think the coast should be clear by now.” 

“Great,” Adrien said standing as well. “My friends are probably wondering where… actually no they are probably still trying on shoes, but I really should try to catch back up.” 

“Well good luck,” Nino held out his hand and Adrien shook it. “It was nice to meet you Adrien. I think you might be the only famous person I’ve seen who’s as cool in real life as they are on screen. Not that I’ve met that many famous people to compare I suppose.” 

“Thanks,” Adrien laughed, “and, for the record, you aren’t wrong. A lot of them are kinda terrible.” 

“Leeland Carroway?” 

“Complete nightmare.” 

“I knew it!” 

They both laughed and Adrien glanced towards the door. He imagined another 4 hours of sitting numbly outside of dressing rooms while Chloe and Sabrina tried on dozens of outfits that they would probably never wear again even if they purchased them. 

“So what is this comic of yours about anyways?” 

Nino grinned. “So it’s called ‘Tales of the Miraculous Ladybug’...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 flower meaning- Zinnias (White) Goodness

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 flower meaning: A wilted bouquet- I reject your love.


End file.
